


Unexpected Destiny

by bowsmoakandarrow (bowtiedarling)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiedarling/pseuds/bowsmoakandarrow
Summary: Hi! My gift is for @sparklesannie. It’s short and sweet but has spawned a universe in my head so it may become much, much longer. Happy Holidays!A gift by @bowsmoakandarrow.





	Unexpected Destiny

A brisk gust of wind whips through the air and Felicity Smoak tugs her scarf tighter around her neck. Her body releases a tiny shiver and she honestly cannot understand why. She grew up in the desert so she was no stranger to cold winters but for some reason this year is affecting her the most. She silently wonders if maybe she shouldn’t get out of the office and out of her apartment more. 

Someone bumps into her and she is quickly brought out of her thoughts and back to the present. Two little girls skip hurriedly past her and she grins at their excitement over the decorations. The crowd is quite large for a Thursday night and she slowly makes her way behind the families and children that are in awe of the beautiful decorations throughout the park. Despite being Jewish, Christmas in Starling Park has always been a favorite of hers to visit every year. All of the trees are decorated by schools and local organizations and the creativity always allows her to get lost in the feeling of the holiday. She hears music start to play at the stage towards the middle of the park and she now knows where the little girls were going. She’ll check out the performers and singers later; right now she’s looking forward to her absolute favorite tradition of Christmas in Starling Park— Snowman Hot Chocolate. 

She glances around and spots the large wooden booth on the opposite edge of the park. She can practically feel the warm chocolate goodness and yes, this is her absolute favorite part. She moves into the small stream of people and navigates through the crowd as she winds her way through the groups of onlookers. A teenager comes barreling past her and bumps into her. He apologizes and she smiles and nods before she continues. Two seconds later she finds herself half sitting on the bench beside her and staring into a man’s chest with no idea how she got there.

“Whoa, you okay there?”

Felicity is still trying to figure out which way is up when the owner of the warm (and oh so firm) chest meets her eyes. She suddenly doesn’t care which way is up—or down for that matter. “Hmmmm?”

The man’s stormy blue eyes quickly wrinkle in concern and wow, that’s a good look on him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

She’s vaguely aware of people starting to stare and that’s what snaps her out of her stupor. “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, what did I do? This is why no one can let me out in public.” She tries to stand but feels herself immediately tugged toward him. 

“It’s not your fault—you got pushed into me. We are, however, tangled up it seems.”

“Mmmmm I like the way that sounds. I mean not sounds. I said not, right? Ugh make me stop talking.” Mr. Blue Eyes is chuckling and now would be a really good time for the ground to swallow her whole. 

“Why would you want that?”

Both heads whip around towards the tiny voice and an adorable blond boy is looking quizzically at her. She realizes she said it out loud and yeah, of course this is her life. 

“I’m sorry about him. We’re working on the whole ‘don’t say everything you think’ thing.” He turns his attention back to the situation and picks up a corner of her scarf. “I think this is what caused the collision.” 

Felicity follows his gaze and groans at the now-unraveling edge of the scarf. “Frack. My grandma made this.”

“Are you two gonna keep staring at each other? Or can we get hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate! Yes. Good idea. Very smart choice.” Felicity looks between Mr. Blue Eyes and the boy and smacks her hand on her head. “I meant you! Well and me. Separately. Totally not together. Why does my brain say these things?”

“You talk funny.”

“Aidan! I’m sorry about him. I think someone is going to have a talk about manners in public.” Mr. Blue Eyes carefully works on removing the quickly unraveling yarn from where it’s snagged on his jacket zipper. “There we go. Sorry about that.” He gently holds the yarn over to her unsure of what to do with it.

“That’s okay, I appreciate it.” She makes quick work of tying it in a knot so it won’t dangle or snag again. She starts to stand and he holds his hand out for her to grasp. His skin is delightfully warm and she kind of just wants to sink into him for a bit.

“Dad! Hot chocolate please!”

Felicity chuckles as Mr. Blue Eyes’ head falls back. “God help me, this kid is exactly like me.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem to be too bad of a thing. I mean, I don’t know you, but you seem like a decent person, and I’m going to stop talking in three, two, one—”

“Come with us. Dad won’t stop staring at you and they have the best hot chocolate.”

“Aidan Thomas!” He sighs and looks back at her sheepishly. “I’m sorry, you’re probably here with someone so we’ll just—”

“No! I mean, no, I’m not. I came by myself for the hot chocolate. It’s the best.”

Aidan bounces over to her and grabs her hand. “I like her. You can be my friend, Miss—”

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” 

“Miss Felicity. I’m Aidan Thomas Queen. This is my dad Oliver. And now we get hot chocolate.” Aidan drags her along behind him with Oliver muttering about manners and Felicity can’t actually believe she’s letting a child dictate her life. She decides that’s totally fine, however, when Oliver asks to call her sometime later that evening and Aidan agrees enthusiastically.


End file.
